Kontes Aneh Bin Ajaib Crossover
by NuramagoFan
Summary: Sebuah fic abal dengan manga keroyokan
1. Chapter 1

**Kembali lagi dengan saya NuramagoFan di fanfic crossover. Karena saya merasa kalau fanfic crossover itu unik dan lucu, jadi saya makin cinta ama fanfic crossover. Kali ini saya hadir dengan fanfic crossover yang berjudul Kontes Aneh bin Ajaib Crossover. Ini kisah humor tentang Toushirou Hitsugaya dan Ciel Phantomhive sebagai tokoh utamanya, meskipun nantinya akan bermunculan banyak tokoh dari Anime/Manga yang berbeda-beda. Selamat membaca dan selesai baca jangan lupa review !**

Kontes Aneh bin Ajaib Crossover

Disclaimer : Bleach© Tite Kubo

Kuroshitsuji© Yana Toboso

Nuraruhyon no Mago© Shiibashi Hiroshi

Kontes Aneh bin Ajaib Crossover© NuramagoFan

Rate : T

Genre : Humor

Summary : Apa jadinya kalau ada kontes super GaJe di Soul Society ? Mulai dari kontes makhluk termalas sampai kontes makhluk-makhluk cute dan cebol !

Warning : OOC, GaJe punya, rusak image chara, EYD sesat, banyak penyimpangan dari cerita aslinya, dll.

CHAP 1 : KONTES ANEH

_Pagi hari yang cerah di Seireitei..._

Pagi ini pertemuan para taichou di Gotei 13 dimulai. Tapi terjadi keanehan hari ini. Soutaichou yang biasanya serius kini menjadi ' badut ' yang bertingkah sangat sangat gak jelas yang membuat taichou-taichou di ruangan tersebut ber sweatdrop-ria melihat Soutaichou yang sikapnya berubah 180 0 dibanding biasanya. Karena tidak sabar dan tidak ada yang berani menegur Soutaichou, akhirnya sang taichou imut nan cebol * dibekuin authornya * akhirnya angkat bicara.

" Soutaichou, sebenarnya ada apa ? "

" Ooooooh...cucuku tersayang...kakek seperti ini karena kakek punya ide yang cemerlang untuk merilekskan pikiran kita yang selama ini suntuk terus, khukhukhu..." jawab Soutaichou dengan super duper sangat amat OOC. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu minus Soutaichou hanya bisa sweatdrop.

_Sementara itu, di Phantomhive Manor..._

Pagi itu, seluruh penghuni Phantomhive Manor sedang sibuk melakukan aktivitas masing-masing. Tiba-tiba saja, rutinitas pagi tersebut dihancurkan oleh sepucuk surat yang membuat seluruh penghuni manor besar tersebut mengabaikan rutinitas mereka dan berkumpul di ruang tengah untuk membaca bersama surat tersebut, tak terkecuali Sebastian yang sedang bermain dengan kucing kesayangannya pun akhirnya ikut membaca surat tersebut bersama Ciel dkk setelah dia diseret-seret ama seluruh penghuni manor minus Sebastian dan Tanaka. Setelah membaca surat itu, seluruh penghuni manor pun sweatdrop serentak ketika mengetahui maksud si pengirim surat, yaitu Soutaichou yang meminta para penghuni manor itu mengikuti kontes edan * dipanggang Ryujin Jakka * yang akan diselenggarakan oleh Soutaichou.

" Apua ? Gue musti ikut kontes GaJe ini ? " jerit Ciel dengan kencangnya.

" Gyaaaa ! Kontes macam apa iniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ? " jerit Bark tak kalah kencangnya.

" Gimana kalo aku kalah ? " ucap Meirin khawatir.

" Aku mau ikuuuuuuuuut ! " jerit Finnian.

" Selama ada kucingnya dan sepanjang tuan muda menyetujuinya, saya akan ikut. " kata Sebastian dengan kalemnya.

" Hohoho..." sahut Tanaka gak jelas.

Akhirnya, seluruh penghuni Phantomhive Manor setuju untuk pergi ke Seireitei untuk mengikuti konser aneh bin ajaib itu.

_Sesampainya di Seireitei..._

" Akhirnya sampai juga..." ucap Ciel lega, sementara para servant-nya minus Sebastian pada bengong semua. Apa penyebab mereka bengong ? Mereka bengong karena melihat ' duplikat beda warna '-nya Ciel, yaitu Toushirou Hitsugaya, yang ama cute and cebolnya kayak Ciel.

" Tuan muda ada kembarannya tuh. Sama-sama cute and...cebollllll. Khukhukhu..." pancing Sebastian gak jelas ke Ciel.

" Sebastian...kau lebih baik diam saja deh..." ucap Ciel sambil mengirimkan deathglare-nya ke Sebastian yang kini gak tau ilang ke mana. Tanpa disadari, Sebastian kini sudah digeret oleh seorang anak kecil berambut putih yang memakai haori dan shihakusou yang panjang. Sebastian hanya bisa harap-harap cemas karena cengkraman anak kecil itu terlalu kencang, sehingga Sebastian tidak bisa meloloskan diri. Ditambah lagi reiatsu dan ekspresi yang mengerikan dari sang juubantai no taichou, Toushirou Hitsugaya. Setelah diselidiki, ternyata penyebab kemarahan Toushirou adalah : Toushirou mendengar Sebastian mengejeknya cebol dari kejauhan.

" Apa maksudmu mengejekku tadi, heh ? " tanya Toushirou dengan nada yang sedikit menantang.

" Ehehehe...hanya saja kau mirip dengan tuan muda, yang cebol. "

" Ooo..." kata Toushirou dengan OOC ( biasanya kan gak terima )

' Tadi kasar, mendadak jadi biasa aja. Aneeeeeh...' batin Sebastian dengan ngeri.

" Ngapa liat liat? " sahut Toushirou dengan judes.

" Ga pa pa kok, hehehe..." Sebastian hanya bisa cengengesan gak jelas menghadapi kejudesan Juubantai no Taichou cilik tersebut.

_Sementara itu, di tempat penginapan Ciel dkk..._

" Lho, Sebastian kemana? " tanya Ciel sambil celingukan nyari Sebastian. Tiba-tiba...PRANG! Dan terlihatlah, Meirin dengan bodohnya menghancurkan semua _tea set_ yang ada di kamar penginapan itu, mulai dari gelas sampai tekonya ikut hancur berkeping-keping. Akhirnya acara _morning tea_ mereka pun gagal seketika.

1...

2...

3...

" MEIRIIIIIIIIINNNN! " jerit Ciel dengan penuh amarah yang meluap-luap ( emangnya banjir bandang? )

" Ma...maafkan saya _Young Master_, saya tidak sengaja. "

" Ya sudahlah, kau kali ini kumaafkan deh..." jawab Ciel dengan pasrah melihat kelakuan Meirin.

" Terimakasih _Young Master..._ " ucap Meirin dengan berkaca-kaca.

" Haaaahhh..." Ciel hanya bisa menghela nafas.

_Keesokan harinya..._

" Selamat datang semuanyaaaaa! " sapa Soutaichou dengan lebay + SKSD + GJ.

" Seperti yang telah kalian ketahui sebelumnya, saya telah mengundang semua makhluk di berbagai sudut dunia untuk mengikuti kontes GeJe ini, hohoho! #ternyata nyadar juga kalo otaknya gak beres# Mari semuanya, duduk di tempat masing masing ya, yuk mari... " sambut Soutaichou kepada makhluk-makhluk yang memasuki tempat kontes dengan super OOC.

Diantara para kontestan yang datang, terdapat dua makhluk GaJe yang memiliki rambut yang, ehem, sedikit ' melayang ' , satu makhluk berwarna hijau pucat yang punya kepala panjang, satu makhluk dengan kepala mengambang, dan satu makhluk yang terlihat paling normal dan cute diantara mereka yang memiliki mata amber yang sangat indah Mereka berempat berjalan beriringan menuju tempat diselenggarakannya kontes GaJe ciptaan Gotei 13 tersebut. Sambil berjalan menuju tempat kontes, mereka bercakap-cakap satu sama lain.

" Baka Jii-chan, untuk apa kita ikut kontes ganjil seperti ini? "laki-laki berambut putih-hitam yang terus saja mengeluh.

" Cerewet sekali kau Rikuo, aku kan mau ketemu sama si Yamamoto, itung-itung reuni gitu..." jawab makhluk berkepala panjang tersebut.

" Kira-kira banyak perempuannya gak ya? "

" Dasar Rihan-sama tetap saja tidak berubah. Ya kan, Tsurara? " makhluk yang memiliki kepala mengambang tersebut meminta persetujuan kepada gadis yang berada di belakangnya, namun gadis itu telah raib entah kemana.

_Sementara itu, di markas tentara pasukan 10..._

Matsumoto baru saja tiba di kantornya sambl menggandeng sesosok gadis dengan mata amber yang bahkan tidak sadar kalau dia sudah terpisah dari rombongannya. Sambil terus tersenyum GaJe Matsumoto sekali-sekali melirik ke arah gadis yang kebingungan tersebut. Akhirnya gadis yang kebingungan itu memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada Matsumoto.

" Ano, ini di mana ya? "

Matsumoto mengamati gadis itu dengan seksama. Matanya melotot karena shock.

Hening sejenak.

1..

2...

3...

" HUWAAAA! TAICHOU BERUBAH JADI PEREMPUAN! SO CUUTEEEE! " jeritan Matsumoto bergema di seantero Seireitei.

"... Noroi no Fubuki..."

" Eh? Kelihatannya aku salah orang, maaf ya, hehehe..." Matsumoto makin gugup seiring dengan membekunya kantor divisi 10 dan aura mengerikan yang keluar dari Tsurara yang dapat disadari Matsumoto dengan segera.

" ...Fuseikakurei! "

WUSHHH! Tiba-tiba ada badai salju yang langsung menerpa Matsumoto tanpa ampun dan membuatnya jadi patung es dalam keadaan sedang menjerit dan minta ampun dalam diam.

" Ups, sepertinya aku kelepasan lagi. Oiya, ngomong-ngomong dimana ya Rikuo-sama dan yang lain berkumpul? "

**CONTINUED ON CHAPTER II**

**DON'T FORGET TO RNR!**


	2. Persiapan Kontes GaJe

Disclaimer : Bleach© Tite Kubo

Kuroshitsuji© Yana Toboso

Nurarihyon no Mago© Shiibashi Hiroshi

Ao no Exorcist© Kazue Katou

Kontes Aneh bin Ajaib Crossover© NuramagoFan

Rate : T

Genre : Humor

Summary : Apa jadinya kalau ada kontes super GaJe di Soul Society ? Mulai dari kontes makhluk termalas sampai kontes makhluk-makhluk cute dan cebol !

Warning : OOC tingkat kami-sama, AU, GaJe punya, rusak image chara, EYD sesat, manga keroyokan, CAPSLOCK AGAK JEBOL, banyak penyimpangan dari cerita aslinya, don't like don't read, dll.

.

.

.

.

Raut muka Kubinashi menjadi horror begitu menyadari Tsurara sudah tidak ada di rombongan mereka.

" Rihan-sama, Rikuo-sama, Nurarihyon-sama, *gulp* Tsur—Tsurara hilang dari rombongan— "

" UAPAAA? " jerit Rikuo dengan super OOC-nya sambil melotot ke arah Kubinashi.

" Tenang dulu Rikuo, kita cari Tsurara pelan-pelan ya... " hibur Rihan dan Nurarihyon hampir bersamaan.

" MANA BISA BEGITU? " jerit Rikuo sambil menjambak-jambak rambut panjang Rihan dengan frustasi.

" GYAAAAA! JANGAN JADI AKU DONG YANG KENA IMBASNYA! " jerit Rihan dengan atosnya sambil balas menjambak rambut Rikuo.

" Rihan-sama, Rikuo-sama, STOOPPPP! " jerit Kubinashi sambil menarik-narik kiganashi yang dikenakan Rihan dengan beringas.

"..." Nurarihyon speechless + sweatdrop + jawdrop saat menyaksikan ' laga tarik rambut '-nya Rikuo sama Rihan.

_**Sementara itu, di True Cross Academy...**_

Kini Memphisto sedang berhadapan dengan Rin dan Yukio yang masih mengenakan piyama tidur mereka masing-masing, sangat berbeda dengan Memphisto yang memakai satu set tuxedo putih lengkap dengan dasi berwarna ungu tua, kemeja berwarna ungu muda, dan sepasang sepatu vantovel ( saya gak yakin sama ejaan nama sepatunya ) berwarna putih yang nampak sangat pas dengan tuxedo yang dikenakannya pagi itu ( Readers: WHAT? MEMPHISTO PAKE TUXEDO? ).

Rin dan Yukio memelototi Memphisto dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Bahkan, rasa kantuk mereka sirna seketika begitu melihat Memphisto yang berpakaian sangat normal pada hari itu.

" Kau kenapa Memphisto? " tanya Rin dengan herannya sambil terus-menerus mengusap kedua matanya, karena di dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam #halah#, Rin sama sekali gak yakin kalau Memphisto punya selera berpakaian layaknya orang normal.

" Well, sebenarnya aku ingin mengajak kalian berdua dan juga Amaimon untuk mengikuti kontes yang diselenggarakan oleh pihak Soul Society, atau yang biasa kalian panggil dengan ' shinigami '. "

" Byon... " sapa Amaimon yang tiba-tiba nongol di depan Rin yang hanya bisa menatap Amaimon dengan tatpan yang sangat sulit dijelaskan, maklum baru bangun...

" NANIIIII! NGAPAIN KAMU NAMPANG DI SINI? " jerit Rin supra histeris sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Amaimon.

"...Ayolah, jangan menudingku seperti itu, itu membuatku merasa terluka.. " keluh Amaimon sambil tetep pasang muka datar, padahal aslinya udah mau nangis gulung-gulung saking sedihnya gak dianggep sama adik sendiri.

' _NNOOOO, KIAMAT SUDAH DEKAAATTT! ' _batin Yukio panik sambil megap-megap kayak kehabisan oksigen.

" YUKIO, KAMU KENAPA? " jerit Rin sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh pucat nan lunglai milik saudara kembarnya tersebut.

" Aku...melihat nenek yang memanggilku... " jawab Yukio asal-asalan ( kayak Rin di episode 6 ).

" APAAAA? " jerit Rin kencang saking shocknya, yang segera membopong Yukio kembali ke kamarnya, tanpa menghiraukan Memphisto yang jawdrop sampai rahangnya menyentuh tanah dan Amaimon yang udah nangis gulung-gulung di tanah sambil mukulin tanah , tanpa memperhatikan retakan-retakan besar yang mulai merekah di tanah dan menenggelamkan tiang-tiang listrik di sekitar tanah tersebut.

" ..Mereka sebenernya mau ikut kontes sama kita nggak sih? " tanya sesosok makhluk yang dikelilingi api biru di sekitar tubuhnya dengan kecewa, tanpa memperdulikan tatapan horror yang ditujukan Rin yang sudah kembali dari kamarnya sambil memapah Yukio yang tepar lagi setelah melihat makhluk tersebut.

" GYAAAAAAA! "

" YUKIO! "

_**Kantor Divisi 10, 5 menit kemudian...**_

Tsurara hanya bisa menatap Matsumoto yang telah menjadi patung dengan tatapan horror. Entah apa yang sedang ada di dalam pikiran yuki-onna satu ini. Perlahan-lahan, Tsurara menggosokkan telapak tangannya di permukaan jasad Matsumoto yang saat ini sedang membeku tersebut. Tiba-tiba, raut muka Tsurara berubah menjadi cerah.

" Wah, ini rekor terbaruku dalam membekukan makhluk hidup, jasadnya beku sampai ke sel-sel nya! "

GUBRAK!

Ya ampun Tsurara, kamu nyadar nggak sih kalau si shinigami pemalas yang kamu bikin beku itu lagi menderita setengah sekarat saking kedinginannya, kok kamu malah seneng sih, haaahh...

_**Sementara itu, di penginapan Ciel dbb. ( dan babu-babu )...**_

Ciel dan para babu-babu-nya sedang bersiap-siap untuk menuju ke Bukit Soukyoku, tempat dimana kontes GaJe a la Soutaichou akan dimulai. Namun tiba-tiba...

" UWAA MY LOPEK-LOPEK SEBAS-CHAN IKUT KONTESSSS! " jerit sesosok monster * ditebas Grell * yang meluncur dari kejauhan dengan pose bersiap-siap untuk memeluk dan mencium Sebastian, tapi aksinya digagalkan oleh Sebastian dengan menutup jendela, sehingga Grell malah berciuman dengan kaca jendela, lalu jatuh ke tanah. Sambil jatuh, Grell berteriak,

" SEBAS-CHAN LOPEK-LOPEK KEJEM, HUAAAA... "

" Urusai. " balas Sebastian sambil membuka jendela kembali, lalu melempari Grell dengan semua peralatan makan yang ada.

" Ada apa, Sebastian? "

" Oh, tidak ada apa-apa, _Young Master_. " sahut Sebastian sambil memasang senyum nista nan mesum khasnya tersebut * dibacok Sebastian FC *.

" Yasudah kalau begitu, ayo berangkat. "

" Baik, _Young Master_. " jawab Sebastian saat rombongan mereka sampai di depan penginapan, dan menginjak-injak Grell tanpa ampun layaknya menginjak keset.

_**Sementara itu, Kota Karakura...**_

" Ayo, Ichigo! " kata Rukia sambil menarik-narik t-shirt Ichigo.

" Iya, iya, midget. "

" APA? MIDGET? " jerit Rukia pas di depan kuping ichigo, lalu menendangnya sampai mental dan nyangkut di atap rumah Keluarga Kurosaki.

" P-piece... " sahut Ichigo lemah dari atap sambil mengibarkan bendera putih, lalu tepar.

" OH, ICHIGO MY SON! " jerit Isshin tanpa rasa malu sambil memanjat atap, lalu menendang Ichigo dengan tendangan ' super ' –nya tersebut, yang membuat Ichigo tersadar dari teparnya, lalu membanting ' oyaji ' –nya tersebut ke jalanan. Semua makhluk di sekitar rumah Keluarga Kurosaki hanya bisa sweatdrop+jawdrop berjamaah.

"...Baka oyaji... " kata Karin sambil berjalan melewati Isshin tanpa inisiatif sama sekali untuk memapah Isshin yang kini sedang nangis-nangis GaJe tersebut.

" Tuh kan, gara-gara oyaji, Ichi-nii jadi marah... " cerca Yuzu terhadap Isshin, lalu membuntut di belakang Karin yang mulai meninggalkan TKP #OVJ mode on#.

" HUWAAAA, MASAKI, KENAPA KETIGA ANAK KITA JADI DURHAKA SAMA AYAHNYA SENDIRI, HUWAAAAA! "

_**Bukit Soukyoku, 10 menit kemudian...**_

Kubinashi dan Nurarihyon kini sedang berjalan terseok-seok sambil menyeret 2 ' makhluk ' yang diikat jadi satu dengan tali berwarna merah ( jangan mikir yaoi dulu... ), maklum, yang ditarik itu kan tsuchigumo— * digorok Rikuo&Rihan * eh salah, maksudnya Rikuo dan Rihan, yang ternyata masih ngelanjutin ' laga tarik rambut ' mereka meskipun sudah diikat. Lha, terus tarik rambutnya pake apa? Begitu Kubinashi, Nurarihyon, dan Rihan menoleh,ternyata...

YANG ADA DI BUNTALAN BERSAMA RIHAN BUKAN RIKUO!

Coba ulangi lagi...

YANG ADA DI BUNTALAN BERSAMA RIHAN BUKAN RIKUO!

Rihan jawdropped.

Kubinashi banting kepala sejauh 10 meter.

Nurarihyon lepas sarungnya Nenekirimaru.

Berarti...

" KAU SIAPAAAA? " Jerit Rihan dan ' makhluk ' asing tersebut bersamaan sambil melotot.

**Oke, saya akui kalau fic ini memang fic abal rekayasa author GaJe yang lagi terobsesi bikin crossover.**


End file.
